narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tachinai Clan
|image name=Tachinai_Symbol.svg |unnamed clan=No |kanji=舘ナイ一族 |romaji=Tachinai Ichizoku |literal=Tachinai Family |affiliations=Sunagakure, Uzushiogakure~Formerly |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The is a former part of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure that migrated from the Land of Whirlpools to the Land of Wind. They were a long standing member of Sunagakure's shinobi and proved to be a very powerful asset for Suna with their talent in fūinjutsu and their connection to the powerful Komodo Dragons. They were the founders and primary members of the Ambush Squadron and their myriad of abilities led to Sunagakure's frequent dependence on the clan which turned out to be their downfall as the clan's numbers dwindled through frequent wars with other nations. The clan is all but extinct as of the present day with Kaasage Tachinai, a missing-nin, being the only known remaining member. Background The Tachinai formed from a branch of the Uzumaki clan that decided to leave Uzushiogakure in order to migrate elsewhere. The clan ultimately migrated to the Land of Wind where they were swallowed up by the fledgling Sunagakure during its expansion. As such the Tachinai unknowingly saved itself from sharing the fate of its Uzumaki brethren when the clan and Uzushiogakure were annihilated by other villages that feared their power with fūinjutsu. After hearing of this news the Tachinai were unafraid to warn other nations of what they were bringing upon themselves if they attacked the Tachinai within Sunagakure and openly harboured fleeing survivors from their former homeland. The Tachinai were stalwart in their efforts to assist the growth of Sunagakure. They developed seals for the village's use, and even aided in fending off the Shukaku when problems arose with its Jinchūriki. The clan head Hitosashi often fought with the Shukaku at the Kazekage's side while Tachinai sealers trapped the immortal monster of chakra in temporary binds before they would force it into its next host. They also founded the Sunagakure Ambush Squadron which was made up of all sorts of shinobi and primarily headed by masters of fūinjutsu. As they showed off their versatility as strategists, and active combatants, Sunagakure came to rely on them more and more through out the Shinobi World Wars. This became problematic for the clan as time went on. Their numbers started to decline with each passing war until they were ultimately very few in number. The majority of the clan's remaining members were killed during the Third Shinobi World War by the Shukaku in one of its more devastating rampages before it was sealed into a jar. The clan was ultimately declared to be extinct when its only known remaining member, Kaasage became a missing-nin. Though rumours still circulate about the "Tachinai Protectors", supposed spirits of dead Tachinai clan members that protect Sunagakure from the shadows of the night. Abilities Being directly related to the Uzumaki clan, the Tachinai were renowned for their expansive chakra reserves, massive levels of stamina, natural intelligence, and an aptitude for anything involving the art of warfare. Many of the clan's members possessed an affinity for the elemental nature of wind, where-in they created several such techniques and wielded them with ferocious skill. The clan's signature technique was the Wind Release: Dancing Air Bullet, which was created as a countermeasure to the Shukaku's own Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet. The technique was often seen as a rite of passage into adulthood however it was not seen as a requirement to become an adult amongst the clan leading to several exceptions. The Tachinai were perhaps most feared by others for their powerful fūinjutsu as they ultimately escaped the tragic fate of Uzushiogakure while carrying much of its knowledge the Tachinai were perhaps the most adept users of fūinjutsu across the shinobi world up until their decline. They had a great mastery of many different kinds of seals, often using them as traps, allowing their opponent to walk into an area where their chakra would be sealed off temporarily among other things. Perhaps their most known use of seals was the scrolls, a unique set of scrolls created by the Tachinai in which they sealed several living beings into the scroll and set them up in a location where they could be un-sealed in order to ambush their enemies, effectively creating an ambush that could not be found until it was too late. The Tachinai were also rumoured to have developed fūinjutsu that could seal away one's ability to use kekkei genkai although in reality this had turned out to be a scare tactic perpetuated by the clan itself to scare off their enemies. Alongside their affinity for the wind nature and their mastery of fūinjutsu the Tachinai had a deep connection with Komodo Dragons which were normally reclusive and shy in the presence of nearby humans. As such all members of the Tachinai were required to form a summoning contract with the Komodo to maintain their relations with the lizard species. They shared in the Tachinai's affinity for the wind release and Tachinai-Komodo partners were often taught the Wind Release: Dancing Air Bullet together. Given the various sizes of the Komodo in the Tachinai clan's care, there were a variety of different things they could be used for the most common being used as mounts if larger and being used as another stealthy advantage in combat for the smaller varieties. Perhaps the most notable partnership was between Kenshi Tachinai and Ginshakudo, the two partners were extremely close to one another and Ginshakudo still remained loyal to his partner years after her death begrudgingly assisting her younger brother despite his dislike for Kaasage's methods. While the Tachinai lacked any real kekkei genkai of their own, two of its members inherited the Dark Release, the only two people among the clan to do so and thus far the only two known shinobi to do so in the entire shinobi world. The Dark Release made is users almost entirely immune to ninjutsu by granting them the ability to absorb chakra, including entire techniques, which they could then repurpose as new techniques or use it to deconstruct and learn the techniques of their enemy. Kaasage Tachinai often developed new forbidden techniques that required his kekkei genkai and became known for his near-imperviousness to attack as a result. Kenshi, was perhaps the best of the two users however, being the only on of the two siblings to advance the Dark Release to an advanced state known as Goryō. Trivia *Tachinai can be taken to mean "the Dead".